Un viaje tiempo atras
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: tres personas cometieron un terrible error que costo la vida de un inocente... ahora le toca a unos jóvenes solucionarlo además de resolver el misterio del espejo.
1. Un viaje sin rumbo

**Los**_** personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto con ellos.**_

Viaje sin rumbo

Todo empezó una noche helada en Londres, dentro de un callejón oscuro y solitario se podía divisar una pequeña casa abandonada, solo tenia una habitación en la cual se encontraban dos personas intentando conciliar sueño mientras también deseaban que la fogata calentara al menos un poco.

El chico de cabellos castaños y anteojos estaba profundamente dormido después de un largo día de cansancio, al parecer huir de tu casa, tomar un tren a un lugar que no conoces, tratar de entender algo de lo que no tienes ni idea y caminar hasta encontrar un lugar abandonado te pueden dejar exhausto. Junto a él había una chica que compartía las mismas características que él a excepción del diferente tono de azul en los ojos, ella no podía dormir; estaba confundida, asustada y exhausta. Además de tener que soportar el infernal dolor en la espalda provocado por su progenitor, no podía dormir por todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué su abuelo les dejo una llave, unos boletos de tren para Londres y un diario en blanco?

¿Por qué su padre fue capaz de torturarlos con tal de quitarles la llave?

¿Qué rayos están haciendo en Londres?

"espero que sepas lo que haces abuelo"-murmuro Madoka de manera silenciosa

Sin mas ella se levanto del suelo con el cuidado de no molestar a su gemelo y se puso su abrigo color café.

Se acerco a la fogata y saco dos objetos de su mochila, eran la llave y el diario que le dejo su abuelo a ella y a Yuki. Una vez cerca de la luz inspecciono todas las paginas con cuidado, una por una pero era inútil puesto que todas estaban en blanco... o al menos eso pensaba.

_**'Hola...'**_

La chica soltó el diario al momento de ver eso escrito en una pagina... ¿Cómo era posible?, al mirar otra vez vio claramente como esa tinta desaparecía de la pagina lentamente. Trato de pensar hasta que se le ocurrió algo, rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo de su bolso y tomo el libro en sus manos.

_'¿Quien eres?'_

Tras escribir eso ella espero pacientemente por una respuesta hasta que en pocos segundos apareció.

_**'Un prisionero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?'**_

Madoka no sabia si contestar o no la pregunta, ella no entendía muy bien esto pero desde hace días anhelaba una respuesta y de verdad estaba desesperada, así que tomo un suspiro de valor y decidió contestar

_"Mi nombre es Madoka"_

**_"¿Donde vives?"_**

_"Mi hermano Yuki y yo somos de Japón pero vivimos toda nuestra vida en Viena... pero huimos a Europa desde ayer" _

**_"¿Porque?"_**

Ahora estaba algo asustada por decirle la verdad, lo que menos quería era que su padre la encontrara... pero quizás pueda confiar en este extraño proveniente de el libro.

_"Nuestro padre casi nos asesina"_

**_"¿Como es posible que un padre intente hacer eso?"_**

_"El nos preguntaba una y otra vez por una llave que nos dejo nuestro abuelo, a pesar de que ambos le tenemos miedo... decidimos no dársela y... después trato de obligarnos a hablar"_

**_"¿Una llave?"_**

_"si ¿Por qué?_

**_"¿Como se llama tu padre?"_**

_"Daidouji"_

**_"Ya veo... ¿Quieres saber que es lo que significa la llave?"_**

Esa pregunta hace que casi se le vaya el aliento

_"Yo... si"_

**_"Quedate en Londres y sigue los petalos"_**

_"¿Qué?"_

**_"Adiós"_**

En ese momento ese libro se cerro como por arte de magia, ella estaba confundida pero pensó en el 'consejo'.

"seguir los petalos"-murmuro al acostarse e intentar conciliar sueño otra vez-"¿Qué significa?"-


	2. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

**Los**_** personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto con ellos.**_

¿Qué estamos buscando?

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hicieron los gemelos fue abrigarse para salir en la nieve e ir a la biblioteca; seguramente ahí podrían encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que significaba la llave, aunque la verdad no sabían por donde empezar así que buscaron por todas las secciones.

¿Encontraste algo?"-pregunto Madoka desde otro pasillo

"no, ninguno de estos libros menciona nada sobre una llave como la que nos dio el abuelo"- respondió en voz un poco alta mientras cargaba un par de libros

"shhh"-los callo el bibliotecario mientras ni siquiera los volteaba a ver

Ellos rodaron los ojos y siguieron buscando.

"¿Tu que encontraste?"-pregunto el chico con anteojos mientras escuchaba que su hermana se acercaba

Al voltear noto que Madoka estaba cargando una pila considerablemente grande de libros, se preocupo de inmediato y se acerco a ella.

"encontré algo sobre unos mecanismos que funcionaban con llaves grandes como la que tenemos"-dijo la chica detrás de todos esos libros

"Madoka no deberías de cargar tantos libros"-advirtió el chico intentando ayudarla-"puedes lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas"-

"shh"-se quejo el bibliotecario

Ella se vio un poco fastidiada por eso.

"estoy bien"-respondió de manera sincera-"yo debería preguntarme como estas tu, me sorprende que puedas caminar después de lo que paso"-comento mientras se apartaba para que el no la ayudara con los libros

"estoy bien"-dijo intentando quitarle unos libros

"no estas bien, nuestro padre te azoto hasta sangrar"-argumento ella

"shh"-

"¡pues ya sane! dejame ayudarte"-contradijo el chico de anteojos tratando de ayudarla por la fuerza

"shh"-

"¡no!"-respondió Madoka al retroceder para que su hermano no la ayudara-"no quiero que se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas"-

Su pequeña y ridícula discusión hizo que ambos terminaran cayendo bajo una pila de libros, no salieron lastimados por eso pero al levantarse se encontraron con el bibliotecario quien no se veía muy contento...

"... lo limpiaremos"-respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras reían algo nerviosos

* * *

><p>Tras ser sacados de la biblioteca, Madoka y Yuki se encontraron caminando en las calles cubiertas de nieve. El chico estaba hablando de algo que Madoka no estaba escuchando porque ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

'_seguir los petalos...'-_pensaba Madoka una y otra vez

No le había dicho ni una palabra a su hermano, no era por el miedo de que no le creyera... la verdad ella no estaba segura si eso paso de verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, debió preguntarle cosas a la persona del libro en lugar de dejar que el o ella hiciera las preguntas.

'_debí preguntarle su nombre... o donde estaba... la única oportunidad que tenia para saber algo sobre esto y la desperdicie'-_

Al seguir pensando e ignorando a Yuki fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de su estomago... ambos se miraron y recordaron algo...

_No habían comido desde casi dos días..._

Tras comprar algo de comer y un poco de chocolate caliente, decidieron parar en la fuente del parque para descansar y comer. Al llegar encontraron a unos niños jugando algo que les fascinaba a ambos... beyblade.

Ambos recordaban cuando eran niños en Viena y escapaban de casa para poder ir al parque, Ahí Yuki siempre jugaba beyblade con otras personas y a pesar de que a veces perdiera se divertía mucho, a Madoka le gustaban las batallas pero prefería reparar el bey de su hermano, el cual era el asombroso Mercury Anubis, ese beyblade se lo dejo su abuelo a Yuki y siempre pensaban que cada vez que su no estaba ahí para protegerlos... Anubis estaba con ellos.

Madoka veía a una niña tener una batalla bey con un niño mientras un tercer niño los animaba a ambos, eso le traía muy buenas memorias, volteo a ver a su hermano y este no solo tenia una mirada de nostalgia sino de anhelo.

"¿Porque no los retas a una batalla?"-pregunto Madoka sacando a Yuki de su trance

"y-yo... creo que no"-respondio este algo apenado

"vamos, te divertirás además me gustaría tener un bey que reparar hoy"-dijo la chica de ojos azules

"tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar..."-respondió el chico de las gafas antes de bajar la mirada-"espera... ¡lo tengo! ¡¿como no lo pensé antes?!"-

"¿Que cosa?"-pregunto Madoka al no entender lo que el pensaba

"podemos buscar al abuelo"-respondió Yuki con una sonrisa-"¡si nos mando unos boletos hasta acá es porque el esta aquí en Londres! ¿no lo vez? podemos encontrarlo"-

"Yuki es que no se... no lo hemos visto en tres años"-protesto la chica-"... ¿n-no crees que-"-

"¡no! ni se te ocurra decirlo, ya te lo dije antes"-interrumpió el chico-"me reúso a creer que el esta muerto"-

"¡no iba a decir eso!"-contradijo Madoka-"iba a decirte que si nos dejo la llave y no nos ha visto en tanto tiempo es por una buena razón, tal vez tiene problemas y no puede reunirse con nosotros"-concluyo haciendo que su hermano se pusiera a pensar

**"¡y para mi siguiente truco necesito un par de voluntarios!"- **

Cuando escucharon ese grito se voltearon y justo al otro lado de la fuente donde estaban sentados vieron a un par de chicos rodeados por una multitud. Les gano la curiosidad y se acercaron.

Un chico era alto de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, usaba un suéter azul con una camiseta roja, mientras que su amigo era pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar y tenia puesto un esmoquin azul, una camisa naranja con un moño blanco simulado por una bufanda larga, pantalones negros con un par de cinturones cruzados los cuales de un lado dejaban colgar una bolsa y del otro lado había un lanzador de blaider.

Al acercarse llamaron la atención del chico de cabellos celeste y este les tomo las manos.

"gracias por ofrecerse"-dijo con una sonrisa excéntrica mientras los acercaba al pelirrojo

"¿Q-que? no señor nosotros no"-iba a protestar Yuki pero fue ignorado

Este los empujo y ellos no pudieron hacer nada porque apenas les toco las espaldas se quejaron del dolor, una vez que eso paso estaban frente al chico pelirrojo.

"hola mi nombre es Ginga y les agradezco por ofrecerse para mi truco"-dijo este sonriendo

Ambos iban a protestar pero el pelirrojo los cubrió con una enorme tela rosada, ellos no entendían que pasaba pero en menos de quince segundos ya la había retirado.

"¡Ta da!"-grito feliz el chico al retirar la tela

Madoka y Yuki vieron que todos aplaudieron, no entendían hasta que se miraron uno al otro hasta darse cuenta de que ¡SUS ROPAS HABIAN SIDO CAMBIADAS! de repente Yuki tenia puesto el vestido color café, el sombrero, el abrigo y las botas de su hermana ¡incluso tenia puesto el sostén! y al ver a Madoka ella tenia puesta la camisa blanca de botones, los pantalones negros con tirantes, su saco azul y la corbata roja ¡esto no tenia ningún sentido!

"¡S-señor!"-grito Yuki intentando hacer que el vestido no se levantara con el aire-"e-es un buen truco y todo pero le pido que nos regrese a la normalidad"-

El chico solo sonrió y aplaudió fuertemente, al hacerlo apareció una nube de humo que al desaparecer hizo que los dos aparecieran con sus ropas normales.

"lamento si a ustedes no les gusto el truco pero se los recompensare"-dijo acercándose a ellos dos-"señorita ¿me puede decir cual es su flor favorita?"-

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

"l-las flores de cerezo"-tartamudeo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico

"una hermosa selección para una hermosa dama"-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo

Al verlo hacer eso Yuki pensó que esto no le daba buena espina.

"¿a ambos les gusta la nieve?"-pregunto Ginga

Ambos asintieron algo confundidos al ver como este tomaba tres bolas de nieve y comenzaba a hacer malabares.

"una pregunta mas ¿Les gusta el beyblade?"-pregunto mientras hacia malabares con las bolas de nieve

"si"-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Al responder el chico sonrió aun mas y arrojo las bolas de nieve para después sacar su lanzador y usar su bey para destruirlas.

Madoka y Yuki se quedaron atónitos porque al destruir esas bolas de nieve salieron miles de petalos de flores de cerezo, brillaban con la nieve que caía a la luz del sol, era simplemente hermoso.

Cuando voltearon a ver a los dos chicos, tanto ellos como la multitud que los veían habían desaparecido.

"no entiendo de donde saco los petalos pero ese truco fue increíble"-comento Yuki mientras veía que los petalos eran llevados por el viento

"_¡petalos!"-_reacciono Madoka

En ese momento Madoka tomo la mano de Yuki y se fue corriendo en dirección de los petalos los cuales parecían indicar un camino.

"¡¿a donde vamos?!"-pregunto Yuki confundido por la reacción de su hermana

"¡a buscar a los únicos que nos pueden ayudar!"-


End file.
